[unreadable] [unreadable] During the past decade, valvular heart disease (VHD) has emerged as an important public health concern. VHD is highly prevalent and is a quantitatively important and highly predictable cause of heart failure, other symptomatic debility and sudden death. Appreciation of the importance of VHD has been impeded by its generally slow and almost imperceptible clinical progression, requiring recognition and referral for evaluation by primary physicians not trained for this function. Severe and irreversible myocardial dysfunction, and even sudden death, can (and commonly do) occur in affected persons who are totally asymptomatic and may not seek medical attention. OBJECTIVE - To provide state-of-the-art information to enable discussion of recent research among clinical and research cardiologists, cardiothoracic surgeons, anesthesiologists, other physicians and allied health professionals, and residents/fellows and medical students about currently accepted and emerging strategies for evaluating and managing patients with VHD, based on consensus guidelines supplemented by the most recent and relevant research. FACULTY - Nationally and internationally recognized cardiologists, cardiothoracic surgeons, anesthesiologists, epidemiologists and allied health professionals. PROGRAM - The program will include (a) formal lectures followed by panel discussions, (b) case presentations/discussions, (c) pro/con debates, (d) informal technical symposia on cardiac surgery and echocardiography in which audience interaction and discussion will be stimulated by case presentations and an interactive panel, (e) specific topics for allied health professionals and (f) poster presentations of refereed abstracts. It will provide current information on evaluation and management of valvular heart diseases, as well as the pathophysiological basis of outcomes, including very recent data concerning myocardial responses at the cellular and molecular levels to elucidate the foundations of future therapy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]